Saiku, The New Enemy
by xGaara F. Desertx
Summary: Another enemy group is formed, problem is, no one knows who's a part of it. First Fanfic, open to flames, critics, ideas, and anything else. Rated T for future.
1. The Start

_**Takes place before Shukaku was extracted from Gaara's body, meaning every one is searching for him and Akatsuki has him in that neat-o-cave-of-a-lair. Nothing connected to the real story line, and OOC too.**_

"Deidara, Sasori," A voice called to the two bringing a lifeless body with them. "You've done exactly what was asked of you, and with such timing, if I do, I applaud."

"Weird, Kisame you're always with Itachi when he goes out. Why didn't you go now?" Deidara took off his hat and dropped it.

"Itachi? He's been acting weird lately, he's been going off alone a lot recently." Kisame shrugged "Guess he has his own problems to take care of." Kisame left leaving them alone.

Deidara walked over to Gaara and looked at him, "Y'know, if I didn't know you, I'd think this guy was your twin."

Sasori ignored his comment, "We should inform that we've brought him here."

"We already know, lets get this over with before we get any interruptions." The shadow figure grabbed Gaara and left. "Hurry."

Sasori and Deidara followed orders and stood at their post to begin the extraction. "Itachi's missing, where is he Kisame?" Sasori asked.

"I've told you I didn't know where he was." Kisame grunted and glared at Sasori. "As I said, he's been doing this recently, leave and never show for a while. If I knew anything, I'd tell."

"We can't begin with out him." Deidara leaped off his post and walked toward the caves entry, "I'll go find him myself." He left. Soon every one let out and went to find their missing member.

---

_"Hmph."_

_"Is that all you can mouth out?"_

_"We're not friends nor will we ever be, remember, not to long ago we were enemies."_

_"As soon as we take out the Akatsuki, we're back enemies. You'll lead, and I'll be free of their ignorance."_

_"Hmph."_

_---_

"Kisame?" Itachi stood behind his partner, "Where have they all gone?"

"To find you." Kisame grasped his sword, "Don't think for a second I don't see what you're doing, its smart but," Kisame grinned "You can't do it alone."

"Hmph, who said anything about being alone." Itachi activated his sharingan, "I was never alone in this."

Kisame swung his blade to Itachi's chest, but something stopped him completely, "Traitor!" Kisame felt his body become heavy, "Grah!" Blood spew to every wall of the room as his body fell to the ground as if it was a rag doll.

Itachi left the room closing the door behind him. He headed toward the main entrance way and stood beside the main door until every one came back. "Itachi!?" Deidara called walking toward him. "We went out looking for you, and you've been in the corner?"

"When are we going to extract the demon from the Kazekage?" Itachi got off the wall and headed toward the room where it was going to be held.

"Itachi?" Sasori walked beside him, "Where were you? I'm sorry for intruding your privacy, but I must know."

Itachi looked Sasori in the eyes, "My little brother was annoying me, so I went out to kill him but I couldn't find him, so I gave up and came back."

_Itachi is acting weird, it's like he's grown an emotion of some sort. _"Deidara!" Sasori called. "Lets go."

They went to perform the extraction but noticed no Kisame. "Where's fish man?" Deidara asked looking at Itachi.

"Hmph. I'm not his keeper." Itachi grunted.

A figure appeared, "I bear news to you all," The figure stood straight. "Kisame is dead. He was killed by 'Team Gai' not too long ago. I know some of you are in shock and want revenge, but we must proceed according to plans before we make any rash actions." The figure left.

_**I suck at writing, grammar, spelling, and punctuation, its not my strong point. I hope you were able to read and understand it well enough to understand what's going on at the moment. I also hope that this leaves you interested to whats going to happen next. Sorry for the 'OOC-ness' I really don't know how any one acts or anything like that.**_

_**Next Chapter: The Ultimate Act: Betrayal Of Many!**_


	2. The Ultimate Act: Betrayal Of Many!

_**Last Chapter left off where some one announced the death of Kisame to Team Gai, this chapter will continue where it left off. **_

_**:Re-cap:**_

_**"When are we going to extract the demon from the Kazekage?" Itachi got off the wall and headed toward the room where it was going to be held. **_

_**"Itachi?" Sasori walked beside him, "Where were you? I'm sorry for intruding your privacy, but I must know." **_

_**Itachi looked Sasori in the eyes, "My little brother was annoying me, so I went out to kill him but I couldn't find him, so I gave up and came back." **_

_**Itachi is acting weird, it's like he's grown an emotion of some sort. "Deidara!" Sasori called. "Lets go."**_

_**They went to perform the extraction but noticed no Kisame. "Where's fish man?" Deidara asked looking at Itachi. **_

_**"Hmph. I'm not his keeper." Itachi grunted.**_

_**A figure appeared, "I bear news to you all," The figure stood straight. "Kisame is dead. He was killed by 'Team Gai' not too long ago. I know some of you are in shock and want revenge, but we must proceed according to plans before we make any rash actions." The figure left.**_

_**End Re-cap:**_

"Team Gai." Sasori muttered to himself, "Deidara, I'd like to meet them. Lets go."

"Hmph, if they killed fish man, they've got problems." Deidara followed Sasori to the main entry way. "Itachi? Are you not going after them for killing Ki-"

BOOM

"They've seem to come to us instead." Itachi grabbed Gaara's body and carried him to the center of the room. "We'll see just what they can do."

"Gaara!" Many screams filled the room.

"What have you done to him!?" Naruto balled up his fist, "I'll kill you all if he's not alive."

"Kill us all?" Sasori questioned, "Do you really think you could do such a thing?"

"Naruto, we musn't charge head first until we know what our opponents are capable of... right sensei?"

"Thats right Lee!" Gai put up his thumb, "You're really talking like a truuuuueeee ninja, way to go Lee."

"Sakura, can you grab Gaara and see what you can do while we hold them of?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have faith." Sakura got ready. "Tell me when and I'm ready."

"By the way," Deidara waved his hand around "How many of you are on 'Team Gai'?"

Gai stepped out of the crowd, "I'm Gai, and this is my team!" Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji stepped beside him. "If you've got a problem with us, we can settle it now. In front of 'Kashi too so he can see just how better I am."

"You killed Kisame?" Deidara looked at Sasori, "That's not possible. These four are just a bunch of clowns, except for the long haired guy he looks tough, but the rest."

"Don't underestimate them Deidara, we've never fought them before. I'm not taking any chances." Sasori threw his cloak up and stepped out revealing his real body.

Naruto pointed to the other body, "How'd he do that!?"

Neji stepped forward, "If you are ready, then-"

"We've been ready, you all have been wasting time, we could kill you and it over with." Deidara pointed and a bunch of tiny birds flew toward them, they dodged letting the birds hit the ground exploding.

"Where did that come from?" Lee stood guard as the smoke cleared.

"When he waved his hand earlier, he let something fly out in tiny dots, they assembled and became birds that explode at touch." Kakashi watched the two.

"Smart, but you really wasn't watching fell enough." Deidara taunted. "Go." Deidara grinned.

"What?" Kakashi looked down, "Every one move!" Little spiders crawled the ground as they were protected by a black sand-like field.

Itachi watched as they dodged everything, he noticed the pink haired girl was missing. Itachi looked to see her standing over Gaara's body. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not afraid." Sakura got ready to fight. "I will rescue Gaara."

"Hmph" Itachi turned around and walked away leaving Sakura speechless as she kneeled to help her friend.

"Gaara hang in there, we're here to save you." Sakura turned to reach for a medic pack she made.

"Pointless." Hands grabbed Sakura's throat. "You all are pointless." The hands grew tighter and tighter, they slowly released.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as something crawled up her leg and onto her face.

"Killing you from the inside out." Sakura screamed as it went into her arm, she grabbed every ones attention.

"Sakura!" They all screamed making their way to save her. Kakashi pulled her away.

"Pointless." The voice continued to speak, "I'll kill you, I'll kill whats in my way." A shadow figure stood behind them all. Light hit his face, they all gasped to see who it was.

_**I suck at writing, grammar, spelling, and punctuation, its not my strong point. I hope you were able to read and understand it well enough to understand what's going on at the moment. I also hope that this leaves you interested to whats going to happen next. Sorry for the 'OOC-ness' I really don't know how any one acts or anything like that.**_

_**Next Chapter: Saiku Problems!**_


End file.
